


Tastes of T.

by recurringdreams



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingering, That damn comic relief shirt, and blackadder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recurringdreams/pseuds/recurringdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes it when she washes up. Especially in that shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes of T.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosebudwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/gifts).



“Darling?” I called, poking my head around the kitchen doorway, “Do you mind washing up? Luke’s said this might take a little longer than five minutes.” I couldn’t help but watch her as she started stacking the plates silently, glancing around the kitchen to make sure nothing would be missed. Shaking her hips to the beat, her – or should I say _my_ – t-shirt riding up on her hips and flashing me a delicious sight, she took a couple of steps and deposited my mug in the sink too. The flounce of her hair as she swayed was just _lovely,_ and for a moment I regretted not taking the offer of a quickie while we had been laid in bed earlier on.

“Oh fine,” She rolled her eyes, dismissing me with a wave of her hand, “I mean honestly, it’s not as though we had plans for the afternoon.” Shaking her head, she turned back to the sink and bent double, trying to find the new washing up liquid bottle. I couldn’t resist. Five steps and I could land a sharp smack to her backside, watching the little jiggle as her arse cheek blossomed a little pink. With a cheeky giggle, she shifted her hip, giving me a smirk over her shoulder. She didn’t even straighten up. “Go and take your phonecall, you bugger.”

“Yes, love.” I nodded, before retreating from the room, a big grin blossoming on my face. I couldn’t help but watch her, toes buried in the carpet, as she dug around looking for the sponge. She was magnetic, and I could hardly help watching her when that white t-shirt stretched taut over her breasts and barely covered her backside. I gave a heaving sigh and tried to make out that I was listening to Luke whilst he nattered on. As the internet would say, _spoiler alert:_ I wasn’t.

“I know you’re not listening to me, Tom,” he was saying, as I zoned back into the conversation, “Let me guess, somebody isn’t wearing underwear.”

“I… er sorry. Yes.” I cleared my throat and rubbed a hand over my face. “She’s rather less clothed than is appropriate for a Tuesday at eleven o’clock.”

“I can hear you, you know.” She gave a giggle, looking at me through the kitchen doorway. Luke made some garbled excuse in my ear about not wanting to hear another one of our rampant afternoons first-hand, and hung up, leaving me staring at my girl from across the house.

“Sorry darling, but when you’re stood there in a shirt which practically screams of innuendo, wearing no knickers and looking like, quite frankly, my latest wet dream,” I padded up behind her, setting my phone down to the table. “I can’t fucking hold back.”

She giggled, my lips pushing alternately at the nape of her neck and the soft skin between her shoulder blades. With a little huff, she lifted her hand and ran it down her back, pushing me away just a little.

“You wanted me to wash up, love.” She shook her head, pushing my fingers away as I tried once more to curl my arms around her and play. My fingers had barely brushed over one of the red noses across the front of her shirt before she had danced out of my reach and into the corner, pressed between two edges of marble table top. “Don’t you think that’s a good idea anymore?” I did enjoy it when she played coy, her soft body giving a little wiggle as she tried to hide her giggles on the inside. With a low growl, I had her cornered, running my fingers over the words which covered her chest.

“I think the top has a good point, beautiful, and I do have a rather cunning plan.” Her cheeks started to redden, just a little, and I lifted my fingers to the little red noses dotting all over her body. With a gentle tweak, I pinched at one, making sure I had hold of her nipple and was holding it firmly between my fingers. She gave a little gasp as I tugged, slow and steady, and she grunted once again as I lifted my other hand and pinched a little more firmly.

“This is cunning, is it?”

“Well, I think there’s a letter missing…” I couldn’t help but lick my lips as I gently nestled my knee between hers.

“Which one?” she hummed, leaning into me as I pushed my thigh higher, letting her rock her hips where she wanted it. As I twisted her nipple again, her head dropped back and she groaned, lips parting a little more as my free hand moved to lift the t-shirt, expose her body, and give me a visual I had been thinking about for a while.

I didn’t reply, lost in the smoothness of her skin as I bunched the fabric in my fingers and pulled it a little higher, exposing her breasts to me. My tongue couldn’t resist, and as I tugged on the same nipple again, I lowered my mouth to the other, sucking gently as her back bowed under my tongue. _God,_ it was early and she was responsive. For a few minutes, I continued my ministrations, enjoying the way her breathing shifted from easy, to panting to soft, needy whimpers.

I wanted her. I wanted to ruin her, and I wanted her to be dripping under my fingers. In a few minutes, she would be. With a little smirk, I stroked my finger along her tummy, wanting to tease her as much as she had teased me. Twisting my fingertip, I ran the blunt edge of my nail over her muscles, watching her body jump as she wriggled and squirmed.

When I could press my fingers between her legs, she gave a soft moan and let her knees fall even further apart, canting her hips a little so that I could take full advantage of the soft space between her thighs.

“I’m going to fuck you, darling.” She hissed as I released her nipple, pushing her back a little so that she could rest her elbows on the counter. My thumb ran over her clit ever so gently and I could practically see the tremor run over her thigh as she groaned. With a little more pressure, I slipped my fingers further back, trying to find her opening and see if she was as wet as I hoped. Slowly, and gently, I pressed my finger into her, exploring lazily as she did most of the work. Eager, she rolled her hips, tongue brushing over her bottom lip as her eyes shut and she begged for more. With another low groan, she turned her head to mine and gave a little huff.

“More.” She grunted, and I nodded, pushing another finger in, rolling them gently and humming as I tried to find her g-spot. She gasped again, her eyes closing tighter, gripping at my shoulder as she lifted her hand. “There!” She was quiet today, biting her bottom lip with gusto as she held on tighter, her body tightening around my hand as I slowly thrust my fingers in, out, pumping against her slickness as she mumbled out little begs and pleads for more, faster, higher and harder. Her hips were wiggling against my hand as her feet raised from the floor, pressing against the front of the fridge and holding her body up from the floor. “Fuck, Tom, please-”

I smirked, lowering my lips to her nipple as I dragged my thumb to her clit. Half holding her up with my hip and thrusting my fingers faster and faster to watch her meet her peak, I sucked firmly, watching her back bow up, pushing against my tongue. Circling my thumb gently, and watching her eyes flutter as her muscles started to twitch around me, I couldn’t help but growl. She looked so beautiful – so utterly windswept and free - as her lips parted and she came, tightening firmly around my fingers as her hands tightened into fists and she let out a little white-knuckled wail.

With a long minute of gentle coaxing, she cried out and came once again, soaking my fingers as she started to shudder, clutching at the skin of my forearm. I growled softly, gently flicking my tongue over her nipple as I drew away, humming a little as I withdrew my fingers too. I gave a low growl, lifting my fingers to my lips as I locked eyes with her, sucking gently as the taste of her mixed with the soft remnants of the tea I had finished earlier.

“Good?” She raised an eyebrow at me as her feet slipped down the fridge and flatly to the floor. I smirked and licked my lips lazily.

“Tastes of _T_.” I raised my head, grinning, and winked.

The teatowel to the head was entirely worth the trouble.


End file.
